Ella
by Louie91
Summary: Previously called 2 blue lines. FaithXander. Life can be scary and full of surprises even when you have someone to share it with.
1. 2 blue lines

**Part 1 of the Ella series**

2 Blue Lines

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Faith or any of the other btvs characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, so don't sue.

Spoilers: Some season 3

Feedback: Please send any feedback to Just Faith

Authors notes: I've always wondered what Faith would do if she got pregnant.

Summary: Part 1 of the Ella series. Faith makes a discovery

Sitting on the toilet. Tapping my foot. Running my figures through my long brown hair. Thinking, waiting. What will it be? Images run through my head, a little girl looking up at me adoringly, telling me she loves me. I lean down…. And slap her across the face. "Stop staring at me bitch". Now I am the little girl, looking up at my mother in loathing and hatred.

Ok, it's time now. I reach over and lift the plastic stick from the dirty basin. 1 line, I start crying, sobbing for the baby I never had. Then a second line appears and I sob for the baby I'm having.

The End


	2. 4 years later

Ella

Chapter 2 - 4 years later

Xander walked slowly into the second bedroom of his small apartment, carefully holding his three year old daughter who was half asleep in his arms. He made his way over to her little white bed and placed Ella gently down. The small girl shuffled under the covers and smiled as Xander pulled them up under her chin.

This gesture both warmed and broke Xander's heart at the time. Behind the small smile that was spread across his daughters face he could still see a sadness in her eyes that shouldn't be there but always was. She had seen things that Xander had never wanted her to see, things that no child should see. Ella yawned and Xander, who was sitting on the edge of her head, reached out and stroked her hair as he waited for the question she asked every night.

"Do you think mummy will come home tomorrow?" She asked in the small voice she always used. Xander had no choice but to give her the answer he gave her every night, "She'll come back when it's time."

"OK," She replied simply.

Xander placed a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight darling," and made sure all of her windows were locked before walking out of the room.

He didn't shut the door. He couldn't watch her if he closed the door. I the small living room there was a chair that Xander was now sitting on. From his vantage point he could see strait into Ella's room . More importantly he could see Ella, now fast asleep in her bed, he chest gently rising and falling. He didn't sleep at night anymore, not since The First had shown up. He'd sleep in the morning when Dawn could watch El. He couldn't sleep now, he had to keep his family safe.

As he sat there he thought about when he first found out about Emily.


	3. 10 years worth of tears

Ella

Chapter 3 10 years worth of tears

Faith was done with crying, she wasn't sad anymore. Now she was furious! How could Xander do this to her? Didn't he know what protection was?

She felt like punching his, come tho think of it that wasn't such a bad idea. She fumed around her ratty hotel room for a moment, then made up her mind and stormed outside. It was only 10 o'clock and a weekday so he would still be at school.

She pounded through the school halls and burst into the library. The only one there was Giles, sitting at a desk sipping tea. He looked up abruptly at her entrance.

"Is something the matter Faith?" He asked, standing up slowly.

"Where's Xander," She shot back immediately. Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Err…Um I believe he is in science at the moment but he…" He was cut off by Faith disappearing back the way she had come.

"Oh dear."

When Faith barged in through the lab room doors Buffy, Willow and Xander were hunched together discussing something and by the way Buffy kept getting Xander's eye to twitch Faith figured the subject was her. She strode strait over to Xander a punched him hard in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards off his chair.

"You bastard!" She screamed.

"W-what did I do wrong?" Xander stuttered as she attempted to kick him in the ribs, an attempt that was prevented by Buffy pulling her roughly back.

"I'm pregnant." Faith spat.

Willow in sharply and muttered an "Oh" before hurrying quickly out of the room.

Everyone else was too shocked to do or say anything and Faith took the opportunity to break free from Buffy's grip and tear out of the room as well. She didn't want them to see her start crying again.

What the hell was wrong with her? Today she had cried more than in the last 10 years combined. Tears were for weak people, only babies cried.

Back in the classroom Xander picked him up off the floor and tried to follow only to be stopped by Buffy.

"She'll need time to calm down before she'll talk to you." She warned him.

Xander lifted his chair off the floor and sat down.

Faith ran home as fast as she could and slammed the door shut behind her then she lent against it and let the tears fall. She had probably just stuffed up the only chance her kid had of having a father.

For the first time she didn't give a damn if she was being a baby. She slid down tho the ground and cried 10 years worth of tears.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey, Sorry it takes me so long to update but I'm really busy. I know the order of the story is a bit confusing so I'm going to explain it. Chapter 1 is set the morning after the first graveyard scene in 'Bad Girls' and chapter 3 and up start right afterwards and are in order. Chapter 2 is set just before "Dirty Girls in Season 7. I will hopefully update soon if I get time.


End file.
